basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
2011 NCAA Women's Division I Basketball Tournament
The 2011 NCAA Women's Division I Basketball Tournament began on March 19, 2011 and will conclude on April 25 , 2011. Automatically Qualified teams Tennessee continues its record of being present at every NCAA Tournament since the NCAA began sanctioning women's sports in the 1981–82 school year. Subregionals }} The format is the same as the Men's Tournament, except that there are 64 teams; this in turn means there is no "First Four" round. Thirty-one automatic bids for conference champions and 33 at-large bids are available. Subregionals will be played from March 19 through March 22. The following 16 sites will be used for first and second round games: *The Pit, University of New Mexico, Albuquerque, New Mexico *Auburn Arena, Auburn University, Auburn, Alabama *John Paul Jones Arena, University of Virginia, Charlottesville, Virginia *Cintas Center, Xavier University, Cincinnati, Ohio *Comcast Center, University of Maryland, College Park, College Park, Maryland *St. John Arena, Ohio State University, Columbus, Ohio *Cameron Indoor Stadium, Duke University, Durham, North Carolina *Thompson-Boling Arena, University of Tennessee, Knoxville, Tennessee *Jon M. Huntsman Center, University of Utah, Salt Lake City, Utah *McCarthey Athletic Center, Gonzaga University, Spokane, Washington *CenturyTel Center, Bossier City, Louisiana (Host: Louisiana Tech University) *Maples Pavilion, Stanford University, Palo Alto, California *Harry A. Gampel Pavilion, University of Connecticut, Storrs, Connecticut *Bryce Jordan Center, Pennsylvania State University, University Park, Pennsylvania *Ferrell Center, Baylor University, Waco, Texas *INTRUST Bank Arena, Wichita, Kansas (Host: Wichita State University) Regionals and Final Four }} The Regionals, named for the city rather than the region of geographic importance since 2005, which will be held from March 26 to March 29, will be at these sites: *'Dayton Regional', University of Dayton Arena, Dayton, Ohio *'Spokane Regional', Spokane Veterans Memorial Arena, Spokane, Washington (Host: Washington State University) *'Dallas Regional', American Airlines Center, Dallas, Texas (Host Big 12 Conference) *'Philadelphia Regional', Liacouras Center, Temple University, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania :''NOTES: 1. Unless noted, all sites are on campus. 2. This will mark the first time since the NCAA started pre-determining subregional sites that one city will host both a sub-regional and regional final as Spokane will serve as a host city twice in the same tournament.'' Regional winners will advance to the Final Four to be held April 3 and 5 at Conseco Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, hosted by Butler University and the Horizon League as per the NCAA's policy of hosting one of each of the men's and women's Final Four every five years in the home city of the NCAA offices. Brackets * – Denotes overtime period Unless otherwise noted, all times listed are [[Eastern Time Zone|Eastern ''Daylight Time]] (UTC-04)Women's Basketball Bracket, NCAA, March 19, 2011 Philadelphia Region | RD1-score02= 39 | RD1-seed03=8 | RD1-team03= | RD1-score03=45 | RD1-seed04=9 | RD1-team04=' ' | RD1-score04='53' | RD1-seed05=5 | RD1-team05=' ' | RD1-score05='65' | RD1-seed06=12 | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06=49 | RD1-seed07=4 | RD1-team07=' ' | RD1-score07='70' | RD1-seed08=13 | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08=48 | RD1-seed09=6 | RD1-team09=' ' | RD1-score09='75' | RD1-seed10=11 | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10=66 | RD1-seed11=3 | RD1-team11=' ' | RD1-score11='56' | RD1-seed12=14 | RD1-team12= | RD1-score12=43 | RD1-seed13=7 | RD1-team13= | RD1-score13=64 | RD1-seed14=10 | RD1-team14=' ' | RD1-score14='74' | RD1-seed15=2 | RD1-team15=' ' | RD1-score15='90' | RD1-seed16=15 | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16=45 | RD2-seed01= 1 | RD2-team01= Connecticut | RD2-score01= 64 | RD2-seed02=9 | RD2-team02=Purdue | RD2-score02= 40 | RD2-seed03=5 | RD2-team03= Georgetown | RD2-score03= 79 | RD2-seed04=4 | RD2-team04=Maryland | RD2-score04= 57 | RD2-seed05=6 | RD2-team05=Penn State | RD2-score05=73 | RD2-seed06=3 | RD2-team06='DePaul' | RD2-score06='75' | RD2-seed07=10 | RD2-team07=Marist | RD2-score07=66 | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08='Duke' | RD2-score08='71' | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01='Connecticut' | RD3-score01='68' | RD3-seed02=5 | RD3-team02=Georgetown | RD3-score02=63 | RD3-seed03=3 | RD3-team03=DePaul | RD3-score03=63 | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04='Duke' | RD3-score04='70' | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01='Connecticut' | RD4-score01='75' | RD4-seed02=2 | RD4-team02=Duke | RD4-score02=40 }} Dayton Region ' | RD1-score01='99' | RD1-seed02= 16 | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02=34 | RD1-seed03=8 | RD1-team03=' ' | RD1-score03='68' | RD1-seed04=9 | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04=65 | RD1-seed05=5 | RD1-team05=' ' | RD1-score05='69' | RD1-seed06=12 | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06=58 | RD1-seed07=4 | RD1-team07=' ' | RD1-score07=''' 80''' | RD1-seed08=13 | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08= 69 | RD1-seed09=6 | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09='86' | RD1-seed10=11 | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10=72 | RD1-seed11=3 | RD1-team11=' ' | RD1-score11= 80 | RD1-seed12=14 | RD1-team12= | RD1-score12= 62 | RD1-seed13=7 | RD1-team13= | RD1-score13=45 | RD1-seed14=10 | RD1-team14=' ' | RD1-score14='63' | RD1-seed15=2 | RD1-team15=' ' | RD1-score15='67' | RD1-seed16=15 | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16=54 | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01='Tennessee' | RD2-score01='79' | RD2-seed02=8 | RD2-team02=Marquette | RD2-score02=70 | RD2-seed03=5 | RD2-team03=Georgia Tech | RD2-score03=60 | RD2-seed04=4 | RD2-team04='Ohio State' | RD2-score04='67' | RD2-seed05=6 | RD2-team05='Oklahoma' | RD2-score05='88' | RD2-seed06= 3 | RD2-team06= Miami (FL) | RD2-score06= 83 | RD2-seed07=10 | RD2-team07=Temple | RD2-score07=64 | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08='Notre Dame' | RD2-score08='77' | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01='Tennessee' | RD3-score01='85' | RD3-seed02=4 | RD3-team02=Ohio State | RD3-score02=75 | RD3-seed03=6 | RD3-team03=Oklahoma | RD3-score03=53 | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04='Notre Dame' | RD3-score04='78' | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01=Tennessee | RD4-score01=59 | RD4-seed02=2 | RD4-team02='Notre Dame' | RD4-score02='73' }} Spokane Region | RD1-score02=59 | RD1-seed03=8 | RD1-team03= | RD1-score03=50 | RD1-seed04=9 | RD1-team04=' ' | RD1-score04='55' | RD1-seed05=5 | RD1-team05=' ' | RD1-score05='82' | RD1-seed06=12 | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06=68 | RD1-seed07=4 | RD1-team07='Kentucky' | RD1-score07='66'* | RD1-seed08=13 | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08=62 | RD1-seed09=6 | RD1-team09=Iowa | RD1-score09=86 | RD1-seed10=11 | RD1-team10=' ' | RD1-score10='92' | RD1-seed11=3 | RD1-team11=' ' | RD1-score11='55' | RD1-seed12=14 | RD1-team12= | RD1-score12=47 | RD1-seed13=7 | RD1-team13=' ' | RD1-score13='81' | RD1-seed14=10 | RD1-team14= | RD1-score14=62 | RD1-seed15=2 | RD1-team15=' ' | RD1-score15='72' | RD1-seed16=15 | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16=56 | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01='Stanford' | RD2-score01='75' | RD2-seed02=9 | RD2-team02=St. John's | RD2-score02=49 | RD2-seed03=5 | RD2-team03='North Carolina' | RD2-score03='86' | RD2-seed04=4 | RD2-team04=Kentucky | RD2-score04=74 | RD2-seed05=11 | RD2-team05='Gonzaga' | RD2-score05='89' | RD2-seed06=3 | RD2-team06=UCLA | RD2-score06=75 | RD2-seed07=7 | RD2-team07='Louisville' | RD2-score07='85' | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08=Xavier | RD2-score08=75 | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01='Stanford' | RD3-score01='72' | RD3-seed02=5 | RD3-team02=North Carolina | RD3-score02=65 | RD3-seed03='11' | RD3-team03='Gonzaga' | RD3-score03='76' | RD3-seed04=7 | RD3-team04=Louisville | RD3-score04=69 | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01='Stanford' | RD4-score01='83' | RD4-seed02=11 | RD4-team02=Gonzaga | RD4-score02=60 }} Dallas Region ' | RD1-score01='66' | RD1-seed02= 16 | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02=30 | RD1-seed03=8 | RD1-team03= | RD1-score03=73 | RD1-seed04=9 | RD1-team04=' ' | RD1-score04='78 ' | RD1-seed05=5 | RD1-team05=' ' | RD1-score05='59' | RD1-seed06=12 | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06=55 | RD1-seed07=4 | RD1-team07=' ' | RD1-score07='69' | RD1-seed08=13 | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08=66 | RD1-seed09=6 | RD1-team09=' ' | RD1-score09=56 | RD1-seed10=11 | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10=41 | RD1-seed11=3 | RD1-team11=' ' | RD1-score11='76' | RD1-seed12=14 | RD1-team12= | RD1-score12=46 | RD1-seed13=7 | RD1-team13=' ' | RD1-score13='76' | RD1-seed14=10 | RD1-team14= | RD1-score14=51 | RD1-seed15=2 | RD1-team15=' ' | RD1-score15='87' | RD1-seed16=15 | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16=47 | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01='Baylor' | RD2-score01='82' | RD2-seed02=9 | RD2-team02=West Virginia | RD2-score02=68 | RD2-seed03=5 | RD2-team03='Green Bay' | RD2-score03='65' | RD2-seed04=4 | RD2-team04=Michigan State | RD2-score04=56 | RD2-seed05=6 | RD2-team05='Georgia' | RD2-score05='61' | RD2-seed06=3 | RD2-team06=Florida State | RD2-score06=59 | RD2-seed07=7 | RD2-team07=Rutgers | RD2-score07=48 | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08='Texas A&M' | RD2-score08='70' | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01='Baylor' | RD3-score01='86' | RD3-seed02=5 | RD3-team02=Green Bay | RD3-score02=76 | RD3-seed03=6 | RD3-team03=Georgia | RD3-score03=38 | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04='Texas A&M' | RD3-score04='79' | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01=Baylor | RD4-score01=46 | RD4-seed02= 2 | RD4-team02= Texas A&M | RD4-score02='58' }} Final Four – Indianapolis, Indiana See also * 2011 NCAA Women's Division II Basketball Tournament * 2011 Women's National Invitation Tournament * Women's Basketball Invitational * 2011 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament * 2011 NAIA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament References }} Category:Women's tournaments